Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek14/Prawdziwy przyjaciel nie zostawi cię nigdy
Witam to moje drugie opko. Na tamtym nadal będę pisał nexty. Mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba. Informacje: *Współczesność *Wiek bohaterów 25 lat *Astrid rozstała się z chłopakiem z którym ma dwu letniego synka *Synek As ma na imię Łukasz *As i Czkawka się przyjaźnią *Stoick i Valka są *As nie ma rodziców. *Czkawka ma własny serwis komputerowy *Myśli sny i od autora tak jak w opku Coś innego. Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Astrid' Dwa tygodnie temu rozstałam się z chłopakiem bo bił mnie. Znosiłam przemoc nademną ale ostatnio posunął się za daleko próbował skrzywdzić Łukasza. Na szczęście Czkawka jest moim przyjacielem i gdy Hubert poszedł zadzwoniłam do niego by przyjechał po mnie i po małego. Założyłam sprawę w sądzie o odebranie praw rodzicielskich i zakaz zbliżania oraz przemoc. Obecnie siedzę przed sądem i czekam na rozprawę. Dobrze że jest przy mnie Czkawka. Zza dżwi wyłonił się protokolant. '- Rozprawa z powództwa Astrid Hofferson przeciwko Hubertowi Kani.' '- Chodźmy już czas.-powiedział mój adwokat' przed końcem rozprawy... '- Przepraszam ale rażące kłamstwa mojego klijęta są nie do przyjęcia. Hubert Kanalia y przepraszam Kania definitywnie znęcał się nad powódką. Etyka zawodowa nie pozwala mi dalej uczestniczyć w tej rozprawie.' '- Dobrze może pan mecenas opuścić salę rozpraw.-powiedział sędzia' Rozprawa już do końca poszła spokojnie. Sąd skazał Huberta na 12 lat więzienia, dostał zakaz zbliżania się do nas i został pozbawiony praw rodzicielskich. Po skończonej rozprawie wróciłam z Czkawką do jego domu. Pozwolił mi u niego zamieszkać. Mam wspaniałego przyjaciela. Byłam głupia że tego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. To on był zawsze przy mnie gdy było źle i dobrze. Ja go odtrąciłam. Teraz rozumiem. To jego kochałam ten cały czas a nie Huberta. To dzięki niemu Łukaszek się śmieje i powiedział pierwsze w życiu słowo "Tata". To przy nim czuje się bezpieczna i przy nim przeżyłam najleprze chwile mojego życia. Jestem tego pewna to JEGO kocham. ' Rozdział 2 'Perspektywa Astrid Od dwuch miesięcy jestem u Czkawki wyznaliśmy sobie miłość i jesteśmy razem. Jest wspaniałym ojcem dla Łukaszka. Mój synek go polubił, jest przy nim wesoły i spokojny. Dobrze że rozstałam się z Hubertem. W przyszłości powiemy Łukaszowi, że Czkawka nie jest jego ojcem ale to za kilka lat. Teraz jemy razem obiad, niedługo będę musiała nakarmić małego. Dzisiaj idziemy z małym do rodziców Czkawki. Oni są wspaniali. Powiedzieli że jak będziemy czegoś potrzebować to zawsze nam pomogą. Skończyłam jeść i nakarmiłam moją pociechę. Uszykowaliśmi się do wyjścia. '- Czkawka dziękuję.' '- Za co?' '- Za to że jesteś i mi pomagasz.' '- Nie ma o czym mówić. Lepiej już chodźmy.' '- Dobrze.' Po drodze rozmawialiśmy, Czkawuś prowadził wózek i bawił się z małym. Dotarliśmy na miejsce, zapukalismy i otworzyła nam Valka, mama Czkawki. '- Dzień dobry pani.' '- Jaka pani, mów mi mamo.' '- Dobrze mamo.' Weszliśmy i przywitało nas miłe wnętrze przedpokoju. W domy było ciepło i przytulnie. To nie był dom to była willa. Posiedzieliśmy trochę w ciszy, aż mama Czkawki zaczęła rozmowę. '- To jak tam u was dzieci? Jak wam się wiedzie?' '- Powoli ale dobrze. Macie państwo wspaniałego syna.- stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą' '- No weź As, aż taki wspaniały to nie jestem.' '- Jesteś jesteś.' W tym momencie Łukasz się obudził i zaczął płakać. '- Pozwolisz że ja się nim zajmę?- spytała się Valka' '- Oczywiście.' Podeszła do wózka, wzięła małego na ręce, o dziwo od razu się uspokoił. Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze ze 2 godzinki i wróciliśmy do domu. Położyłam małego spać i sama poszłam do Czkawki. Rozmawialiśmy chwilę o dzisiejszym dniu i zasnęliśmy. Rozdział 3 15 lat później... 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Wróciłem ze szkoły. Rodzice chcieli ze mną porozmawiać po odrobieniu lekcji. Zjadłem obiad, przebrałem się i odrobiłem zadania. Poszłem do kuchni, tam czekali już mama i tata. '- Synku chcemy Ci coś ważnego powiedzieć.' '- Dobrze.' '- Ech nie wiem od czego zacząć.' '- Prosto z mostu.' '- No..... Chodzi o to ż-że...' '- Ja nie jestem twoim biologicznym ojcem.' '- Co?!?!?!' '- Ale zawsze będziesz dla mnie jak syn.' '- Dlaczego teraz mi o tym mówicie?' '- Po prostu myśleliśmy że jesteś gotowy i dlatego że twój biologiczny ojciec Hubert się ze mną skontaktował.' '- Dlaczego nie jesteś z tym Hubertem?' Porozmawialiśmy chwilę. Mama opisała mi tego tyrana. Po zdobyciu informacji zdenerwowałem się maksymalnie. '- Jak on tak mógł? Nie chcę za ojca damskiego boksera. To Czkawka jest moim prawdziwym ojcem i tylko jego kocham.' Podszedłem do taty i bardzo mocno go przytuliłem po czym powiedziałem '- Dziękuję.' '- Ale za co?' '- Za to, że pomimo tego że mama ma mnie z innym to ty postanowiłeś mnie wychować.' '- Nie dziękuj. Od samego początku gdy Cię zobaczyłem to pokochałem jak własnego syna. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.' '- Dobrze. Idę po Lidię na przystanek.' '- Ok. Weź ze sobą Szczerbatka, wiesz jak Lilka go lubi.' '- Dobrze to ja idę.' Wziąłem naszego owczarka na smycz i poszedłem po siostrę. Lidia ma 10 lat, jest bardzo podobna do mamy ale oczy i charakter ma po tacie. Szczerbo idzie równo ze mną. Dostałem go na urodziny gdy miałem 5 lat. Nie miał dolnych kłów i dlatego tak go nazwałem. Przypomina mi też smoka z ulubionego filmu mojej siostry "Jak Wytresować Smoka 2" charakterki mają podobne. Już widzę przystanek i słyszę śmiech mojej siostry. Szczerbek słysząc jej śmiech od razu się ożywił. Podbiegliśmy do Lidi. Gdy nas zobaczyła że jestem przy niej to dosłownie skoczyła mi w ramiona. obkręciłem ją do okoła 2 razy i zacząłem rozmowę. '- Jak było w szkole sis?' '- A dobrze, dostałam 5 z klasówki. Dziękuję że mi to wytłumaczyłeś.' '-Spoks, wiesz że młodszej siostrze zawsze pomogę.' '- Fajnie mieć takiego brata.' '- Fajnie mieć taką sis jak ty.' '- O patrz już jesteśmy.' '- Szybko zleciało.' Weszliśmy do środka, spuściłem Szczerba ze smyczy i poszedłem do pokoju posłuchać muzy. A nie mówiłem wam o jednym a mianowicie gram na gitarze i śpiewam. Nawet nieźle mi to wychodzi. Ale pogram później. Lidka weszła do pokoju. '- Łukasz pomożesz mi?- zapytała i spojżała na mnie słodkimi oczkami' '- No jasne siostra pokaż w czym problem.' '- Matematyka.- i wszystko jasne ona nie znosi matmy no dobra pomogę jej.' Po odrobieniu matmy i innych przedmiotów poprosiła mnie abym zagrał dla niej jej ulubioną piosenkę czyli "Biała Suknia" też ją lubię. Wziołem gitarę i zacząłem śpiewać równocześnie grając. '''(link do piosenki [Biała suknia]) '''1 Stoisz bosa przede mną perlą się krople rosy ja nie poradnie szukam Twych dłoni Ty zawstydzona gładzisz mi włosy Świadkiem księżyc na niebie nim to lato się skończy będę przysięgał Tobie na wieki perłami zaszklą się Twoje oczy Ref: Suknie biała dla mnie włóż ten czerwony bukiet róż to miłości skromny znak to miłości znak za to jedno słowo tak rzucę Ci pod stopy świat w sercach nam orkiestra gra zatańcz ze mną dziś....... 2.Nie mów mi że za wcześnie Nie mów mi że się boisz W moich ramionach zaśnij bezpiecznie Prawdziwa miłość rany zagoi ''' '''Ref: Suknie białą dla mnie włóż ten czerwony bukiet róż to miłości skromny znak to miłości znak Za to jedno słowo tak rzucę Ci pod stopy świat w sercach nam orkiestra gra zatańcz ze mną dziś Suknie białą dla mnie włóż ten czerwony bukiet róż to miłości skromny znak to miłości znak za to jedno słowo tak rzucę Ci pod stopy świat w sercach nam orkiestra gra zatańcz ze mną dziś Do utraty tchu do utraty sił do złączenie dusz aż po resztę dni do utraty tchu do utraty sił do złączenie dusz aż po resztę dni...... aż po resztę dni Skończyłem śpiewać a Lidia zaczęła klaskać. Podbiegła gdy odłożyłem gitarę przytuliła mnie. '- Pięknie śpiewasz.' '- Dziękuję.' '- Nie ma za co braciszku.' '- Dobrze chodźmy bo kolacja zaraz.' '- Że co?' '- No co sis śpiewałem Ci jedną poisenkę przez ponad godzinę.' '- Dobra idziemy.' Zeszliśmy do kuchni a na stole już stały nasze porcje. Mama zrobiła ciasto czekoladowe '''(tak wiem ciasto na kolację, ale nie miałem pomysłu, nie zabijajcie) Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść. Po kolacji poszliśmy do swoich pokoi. Od razu zasnąłem.' Rozdział 4 z dedykacją dla Onyksy 'Perspektywa Astrid' '''Wstałam o 6:30 aby przyszykować śniadanie dla dziaci i Czkawki. Zrobiłam im naleśniki. Gdy skończyłam nakrywać jak na zawołanie pojawili się Łukasz, Lidia i Czkawka.' '- Siadajcie zaraz podam.' Usiedli a ja rozdałam im ich porcje. Wziełam swoją i usiadłam na przeciwko Czkawki. Po skończonym śniadaniu zrobiłam im kanapki do szkoły i pracy. Przy wyjściu im je dałam. '- Dzięki mamo. Będę w domu o 14:30- powiedział wychodząc Łukasz- Odbiore przy okazji Lidkę.' '- Dziękuję mamusiu. To ja już idę- powiedziała uroczo Lidia' '- Dzięks kochanie. Podwieźć Cię do pracy?' '- Jeśli możesz.' '- Jasne.' Wyszliśmy, ja też zabrałam swoje drugie śniadanie. Pojechaliśmy pod zakład fryzjerski w którym pracuję i którego jestem właścicielką. Wysiadłam z auta i weszłam do salonu. Mój salon fryzjerski jest najpopularniejszy w mieście może to dlatego że obsługujemy klijętki również w domach. Przynosi to duże dochody. Mamy taki podział na fryzjerki które obsługują w salonie i "fryzjerki terenowe" czyli takie które obsługują w domach. Ja należe do fruzjerek tych które w salonie są ale mam piecze nad wszystkimi pracownicami zakładu. Wszystkie mnie lubią i powiedziały raz mi że jestem najlepszą szefową jaką miały. Dobrze jest 7:50 a o 10:00 zaczynamy przyjmować a pracownice zjawią się tu o 8:10 więc mam jeszcze 20 min żeby wszystko w biurze poogarniać. o 10.... Otwieramy właśnie zakład. O pierwsza klijętka idzie. ' '- Dzień dobry. '- Dzień dobry.' '- W czym możemy słurzyć?' '- Proszę o jakąś fryzurę ślubną.' '- Dobrze już się tym zajmuję.' Postarałam się bardzo a pracownice patrzyły na to z zachwytem. Efekt był zadowalający.(oto ten efekt: [Fryzura]) Klijętce się to spodobało i zapłaciła nam podwójnie oraz powiedziała że poleci nasz salon swoim znajomym. Do końca dnia było spokojnie co jakieś 20 minut przychodziła klijętka. O 15:00 zamknęłam salon ponieważ teraz godziny pracy mają fryzjerki terenowe. Wróciłam do domu a tam czekali na mnie Łukasz i Lidia. Pewnie niedawno wrócili. Zrobiłam obiad i dałam im. Teraz czekać tylko na Czkawusia. 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Poszedłem do pokoju i od razu odrobiłem lekcje. Jestem dobrym uczniem i dla mnie wszystko jest łatwe. Często pomagam siostrze w zadaniach których nie rozumie, a gdy wytłumaczę jej o co chodzi to sama robi zadanie. Ocho właśnie przyszła. '- Łukasz mam do ciebie prośbę.' '- Jaką?' '- Pomożesz mi?' '- A w czym?' '- No bo chciałam zrobić kolaż zdjęć dla mamy na urodziny.' '- Dobra choć pomogę Ci.' Pomogłem jej zrobić ten kolaż i zabrałem się do gry na gitarze. Odpręża mnie to. Jutro idę na 12 do szkoły a tata ma wolne więc spędzimy do 12 czas razem. Rozdział 5 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wstałem rano i pierwsze co widzę to ubierająca się As. Zobaczyła że nie śpię i od razu podeszła do mnie i pocałowała. '- Cześć kochanie jak się spało.' '- A dobrze.' '- To się cieszę.' Ja też wstałem i ubrałem się po czym zeszłem do kuchni. Dzieciaki już czekały. As zrobiła naleśniki, podała je nam i sama zabrała się za swoją porcję. Później odwiozłem nasze panie do szkoły i pracy. Zostałem tylko ja i Łukasz. Spytał się mnie o wspólną grę. Oczywiście się zgodziłem. Jest cudownym synem. Mam szczęście że zaakceptował mnie. Pograliśmy tak do 11 śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Odwiozłem go do szkoły i postanowiłem powłuczyć się po mieście. Wróciłem do domu przed 14. Pojechałem odebrać Lidkę i Łukasza. Po As podjadę o 15. Zawiozłem pociechy do domu i ruszyłem po Astrid. W domu byliśmy o 15:30. Łukasz i Lidia odrabiali lekcje, po chwili zeszli na dół. Pogadaliśmy chwilę i poszliśmy oglądać filmy. ' Rozdział 6 'Perspektywa Łukasza Siedzę teraz na przerwie i rozmawiam ze swoją paczką, do której należą: Michał- brunet, niebieskie oczy lekko zbudowany, żeby nie powiedzieć chudy jest niższy ode mnie, Ania- piękna szatynka w której kocha się połowa szkoły z resztą ja do tej połowy należe ale my się tylko przyjaźnimy, ma piwne oczy także jest niższa ode mnie, Mateusz- taki szkolny macho(czyt. maczo) podrywa Anię i zawsze przy tym obrywa, ma niebieskie oczy jest jeszcze Marta- blondynka, długie włosy, zielone oczy. Bardzo się lubimy i zawsze mamy najlepsze odpały. Wyciągnąłem paczkę żelków z plecaka. '- Masz żelki!!!!- wrzasnęła Ania' '- Co? Ktoś powiedział żelki?!-spytała się reszta churem' '- Chór załóżcie a i tak mam żelki.' '- Podziel się posiłkiem- zażartowała Marta' '- Dobra nie będę się nad wami znęcał macie- poczęstowałem każdego i zadzwonił dzwonek. Ostatnia lekcja super. Nie będę opisywał wam tego bo to była hista ale jedno się wydażyło a mianowicie Anka usiadła ze mną normalnie cieszę się jak dzieciak z cukierka albo żelka. Wyszedłem ze szkoły a przed nią stał jakiś typ. Zaczepił mnie.' '- Cześć młody jak u matki?' '- Przepraszam czy my się znamy i skąd znasz moją mamę?' '- Co to już własnego ojca nie poznajesz?' '- Że co? Ty jesteś tym pie******* du***** który bił mamę i próbował mnie zlać?!?!- wydarłem się na tego typa nie wytrzymałem' W tym samym czasie... 'Perspektywa Anii' Wychodzę ze szkoły, patrzę a tam Łukasz kłuci się z jakimś typem, chyba go nie lubi bo pierwszy raz widzę go w takiej furii. Przestali się kłucić ale usłyszałam jeszcze ostatnie słowa tego typa "Jeszcze tego popamiętasz ty i twoja matka a i jeszcze jedno uważaj na siostrunię bo może jej się coś stać" przeraziłam się nie na żarty. Podbiegłam do Łukasza. '- Łukasz!!- krzyknęłam- Co to za typ i czego od ciebie chciał?' '- Nie ważne, to jakiś szajbus.' '- Łukasz ja widzę że coś jest nie tak, proszę powiedz mi, przecież ja nikomu nie powiem.' '- Wiem Ania. Ale to nie miejsce na takie pogaduchy.' '- To gdzie możemy porozmawiać?' '- Może u mnie w domu?' '- No dobrze będę o 16 pasuję?' '- Jasnę.' 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Wróciłem ze szkoły po drodze odebrałem Lidkę z przystanku. Odrobiłem lekcję i pomogłem Lidii. Położyłem się na łużku, wziąłem laptopa i weszłem na fb. 140 powiadomień, jest 14:00 więc zdąże przed 16. Po przeczytaniu wyłączyłem lapka i spojżałem na godzinę jest 15:30. Jeszcze pół godziny. Postanowiłem pograć na gitarze. Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Otwożyłem i zobaczyłem Anię. '- O cześć proszę wchodź.' '- Cześć, mieliśmy pogadać.' '- Tak jasne chodź do pokoju.' Weszliśmy do mnie i zaczęła się rozmowa. '- No to mów kto to był?' '- To trochę dziwnę ale to był mój ojciec.' '- Jakto przecież.....' '- Tak wiem. To był mój biologiczny tata ale nie chcę go znać.' '- Dlaczego?' No i opowiedziałem wszystko ze szczegółami. Anka była mocno ździwona tym wszystkim. '- Współczuję Ci.' Zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Przytuliła się do mnie z całej siły. Byliśmy w tej pozycji dopóki Ania się nie zapytała. '- Masz na oku jakąś dziewczynę?' '- Eeeeee... tak jest taka jedna. A ty masz na oku jakiegoś chłopaka?' '- Tak jest taki.' '- No bo wiesz to ty.- powiedzieliśmy równocześnie.' '- Naprawdę?- znów równocześnie' '- Hahahahaha- zaśmialiśmy się' I nagle stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Zatopiliśmy usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie zauważyliśmy że moja mama na nas patrzy. '- Ekchem-odchrząknęła- Ja chyba o czymś ne wiem?' '- A!!! Mamo długo już tak tutaj stoisz?' '- Dosyć długo aby wiedzieć że od jakiś 5 minut jesteście razem.' '- Heh, to ja już może pójdę?' '- Nie Aniu ty zostajesz na kolacji.' '- Mamo- powiedzialem z zarzenowaniem' '- Spokojnie Łukasz z chęcią zostanę, ale pod jednym warunkiem.' '- Jakim?' '- Widziałam że masz gitarę i raz na mieście spodkałam twoją mamę i powiedziała że grasz i śpiewasz.' '- Co w związku z tym?' '- Zagrasz dla mnie "Białą Suknię"?' '- Dobrze dla ciebie wszystko.' Zagrałem dla niej i poszliśmy na kolację. Było ciasto czekoladowe. Ani smakowało. Pochwaliła mamę. Doszło do naszego tematu i zaczęła się dyskusja. ' '- Ja już muszę lecieć. Jest 21:30. '- Za późno żebyś wracała zadzwonie do twojej mamy żebyś została a jutro zostaniecie w domu, Czkawuś załatwi wam to.' '- As tylko nie Czkawuś wiesz że tego nieznoszę.' '- Wiem i dlatego tak mówiem.' '- Haha.' '- Ale gdzie ja będę spała?' '- W pokoju gościnnym.' Mama Ani się zgodziła. Pościeliłem jej łużko i pocałowałem na dobranoc. Sam poszedłem do swojego pokoju spać. Następnego dnia.... 'Perspektywa Ani' Obudziłam się wcześnie i zobaczyłam że nie jestem u siebie w pokoju, tylko w luksusowym wielkim pokoju. Przypomniałam sobie wczorajsze wydażenia. Dzisiaj z Łukaszem nie idziemy do szkoły, jego tata to załatwił. Wstałam i ubrałam się ''skąd tu moje żeczy? ''Zeszłam do kuchni, tam czekał na mnie Łukasz i jego rodzina. '- Dzień dobry.' '- Dzień dobry.' '- Siadaj zaraz podam naleśniki '(tak wiem znowu ale nie mam pomysłów na śniadanie)'- powiedziała mama Łukasza' '- Dobrze' Zjedliśmy śniadanie. Rodzice Łukasza pojechali do pracy a my odprowadziliśmy Lidkę na przystanek. Wróciliśmy do jego domu. Postanowiliśmy obejżeć jakiś film. ' '- Masz jakieś propozycje?- spytał się mój chłopak '- Wiem że to może dziecinne ale masz może JWS 2?' '- Tak mam, to ulubiony film animowany mojej sis.' '- A możemy go obejżeć?' '- Jasne.' Obejżeliśmy film, popłakałam się ze śmiechu przy początkowych wyścigach a ze smutku gdy Stoick umarł. Zabawne że rodzice i dziadkowie Łukasza mają tak samo na imię jak bohaterowie tego filmu. Po skończonym filmie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Łukasz poszedł otwożyć.Usłyszałam głośny krzyk mojego chłopaka. '- Czego tu chcesz?!Wynocha!!!' Później był tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi. Łukasz wszedł spowrotem do salonu, widziałam że jest wściekły więc nie poruszałam tematu. '- Wiesz ja może już pójdę.' '- Nie lepiej zostań tata cię odwiezie.' '- Ale...-nie dał mi dokończyć' '- Nie ma żadnego ale, ten typ może Ci coś zrobić, nie chcę żeby coś się tobie stało. To był mój bioligiczny ojciec. ' '- Jeżeli to on to w takim razie musimy wcześniej iść po twoją siostrę.' '- Masz rację, ona ma teraz ostatnią lekcję.' '- W takim razie choćmy.' '- Tak chodź.' Poszliśmy po siostrę Łukasza. Na szczęście ten szajbus nie wie gdzie się uczy. Dobrze że Łukasz nie odiedziczył charakteru mo ojcu. '- Cześć sis.' '- Cześć, co wy tu robicie?' '- Postanowiliśmy że cię odbieżemy ze szkoły i pójdziemy na lody co ty na to?' '- Super!!- ucieszyła się Lidka' Poszliśmy na lody a później do pizzeri. Uf ale się najadłam. Wróciliśmy do domu mojego chłopaka. Po tym jak jego tata odwiózł mnie do domu położyłam się na łużku i zasnęłam. 'Rozdział 7 dedyk dla Szczerkawki' 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Poszedłem do szkoły. Moja paczka już czekała. Przywitałem się i wyjąłem kwaśne cukierki. '- Masz krzywe ryjki!!- tak nazywamy te cukierki żeby było śmieszniej i krócej' '- Hahaha tak mam.' '- Podzielisz się?- spytała słodko Ania' '- Oczywiście. Macie.' Rozdałem każdemu cukierków i jeszcze zostało. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Pierwsza Informatyka. Yea mój ulubiony przedmiot, ale niestety mam przy nim dużo pracy bo jestem najlepszy i muszę wszystkim tłumaczyć. Zauważyłem że mam talent do rysowania tak jak mój przybrany ojciec. Może to czysty przypadek. No nic znowu się nauczyciel spóźnia. Poczekaliśmy 10 minut aż pan Bądek przyszedł. Mamy teraz język HTML i jak zawsze musiałem wszystko tłumaczyć a to nie jest takie trudne. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i wyszliśmy z klasy. '- Dzięki że mi to wytłumaczyłeś.' '- Nie ma za co Ania.' '- Co mamy teraz?' '- Plastykę.' '- Fajnie, a mógłbyś mnie nauczyć tak pięknie rysować jak ty?' '- Oczywiście, kiedy?' '- Może w tą sobotę?' '- Dobrze o 16?' '- To widzimy się w sobotę o 16.' Poszliśmy na korytaż do naszej paczki. Pogadaliśmy trochę, Mateusz znów oberwał i poszliśmy na plastę. Dostałem 6 za rysunek Szczerbatka. Nawet ten mój smoczek ładnie wyszedł chociaż oglądałem to tylko 2 razy. Mamy jeszcze 20 minut lekcji. Postanowiłem dokończyć rysunek mojego psa. Normalnie 2 szczerbatki jednego dnia. Skończyłem minutę przed dzwonkiem. Akurat się spakuję. Smoki były na 2 lekcje a ja skończyłem w 20 minut. Na drugiej plaście będę się nudził albo pani mi cuś do roboty zada. 'Perspektywa Ani' Łukasz skończył już dawno rysunek i dostał 6 ja też tak chcę. Dobrze że obiecał mnie podszkolić. Ciekawę co będzie robił przez kolejną plastę. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i wyszliśmy z klasy. Poszliśmy w "nasze miejsce" i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. '- Jak ty to robisz?' '- Ale co?' '- I ty się jeszcze pytasz? Jak ty tak świetnie rysujesz?' '- A o to chodzi. Tato mnie zaraził pasją do rysowania. Przy nim moje prace to amatorstwo.' '- Łał. Dobra choćmy bo zaraz dzwonek.' I jak powiedziałam tak się stało. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Poszłam do domu. Mama już była a taty nie. Odrobiłam lekcje i weszłam na fb. Nic ciekawego się nie działo więc wyłączyłam laptopa. 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Dzisiaj idę do Ani podszkolić ją w rysowaniu. Ciekawe jak jej pójdzie. Odrobiłem lekcje i została mi tylko godzina. Przyszykowałem się i wyszedłem. O 16 byłem na miejscu. Zapukałem a w drzwiach ukazała się moja Ania. '- Cześć' '- Cześć wchodź.' Poszliśmy do jej pokoju i od razu zaczęliśmy lekcje. Nie obyło się bez śmiechu. Po jakiejś godzinie skończyliśmy lekcje. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze ze 2 godziny i musiałem iść. Wróciłem do domu było po 20. Poszedłem się przebrać i zasnąłem bez kolacji ale z myślą o Ance. 'Rozdział 8 z dedykacją dla Onyksy.' thumb|Okładka zrobiona przez Onyksę 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Minął tydzień od ostatniego spodkania mojego biologicznego ojca. Powiedziałem rodzicom o wszystkim. Zgłosiliśmy to na policję i od razu go zatrzymała. Za miesiąc jest rozprawa. teraz jestem w szkole i rozmawiam ze swoja paczką. Nie wiedzą że ja i Ania jesteśmy ze sobą. Powiemi im o tym gdy wyjedziamy na wakacje, które są za 2 miesiące. Wyjeżdżamy nad morze. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Mamy teraz WoS. Znów będzie gadanie co będziemy robić za kilkanaście lat. Ja osobiście nie słucham tylko rysuję. Weszliśmy do klasy. Anka usiadła obok mnie. Nauczyciel zaczął znów coś ględzić o rodzinie, a ja postanowiłem narysować Anię. Pod koniec lekcji skończyłem. O dziwo Ania się nie ruszała. Jakby chciała zostać narysowana. Po lekcji nastąpił oczekiwany ostatni dzwonek tego dnia. Wyszedłem szybko ze szkoły i ruszyłem po moją sis. Zobaczyłem że stoi ze swoimi koleżankami i się śmieje. Lubię kiedy Lidia jest szczęśliwa. Podeszłem do niej. '- Cześć sis.' '- Cześć Łukasz.' '- Idziemy na miasto czy do domu?' '- Na miasto!!!' '- Dobra chodź' Poszliśmy na lody i do centrum chandlowego. Spodkaliśmy w nim Ankę. '- O cześć Ania.' '- Cześć, co wy tu robicie?' '- Spytałem się młodej czy chce do domu czy na miasto i sama widzisz co wybrała.' '- No tak. A powiedz co u was słychać?' '- Wporządku.' 'Perspektywa Lidki' Od pół godziny stoją tam i gadają. Fajna z nich para. Pasują do siebie. O skończyli i pocałowali się na pożegnanie. Jakie to słodkie. Porzegnaliśmy się z Anią i poszliśmy do domu. '- Cześć już jesteśmy.' '- Cześć, przebieżcie się, zaraz obiad.- z kuchni słychać było głos mamy.' Zjedliśmy obiad i poszliśmy odrabiać lekcje. Na szczęście było wszystko łatwe. Po odrobieniu lekcji zeszłam na kolację. Mama zrobiła kanapki. Zjadłam, przebrałam się i poszłam spać. Rozdział 9 'Perspektywa Łukasza' Dzisiaj jest rozprawa mojego biologicznego ojca. Rozpoczyna się za pół godziny. Muszę zeznawać. Adwokat powiedział że mam się nie bać. ' '- Chodźmy rozprawa się rozpoczęła.- powiedziała pani adwokat. Wprowadzili tego typa na salę i od razu zaczął się drzeć. '- Jeszcze tego pożałujecie, ty, twoja matka i ten pożal się Boże Czkawka!!!! Wszyscy pożałujecie!!!' Policjanci zostali przy nim aż do końca rozprawy. Dedyk dla Hakokieł. Sąd skazał Huberta na dożywocie bo okazało się jeszcze że w czasie od wyjścia z więzienia zabił 2 osoby. Wyszliśmy z budynku sądu. '- Dobrze że to już koniec.' '- Tak już nigdy nie zobaczymy tego typa.' Wróciliśmy do domu. Za miesiąc wyjeżdżam na wakacje razem ze swoją paczką. Poszedłem do pokoju pograć. Miesiąc później... Jestem z paczką na wakacjech. Dzisiaj robimy ognisko na plaży, wtedy im powiemy. Narazie jestesmy w hotelu i przygotowywujemy się do wyjścia. Przebrałem się w czarny T-shirt i białe szorty. Wyszedłem z pokoju hotelowego i ruszyłem na miejsce spodkania. Na miejscu były już dziewczyny. ' '- Cześć gdzie reszta? '- Jeszcze nie przyszli.' '- Aha to poczekamy.' Po 2 godzinach wreszcie przyszli. Jeszcze trochę i im powiemy. Musimy to zrobić zanim się upiją. Ania zaczęła. '- Słuchajcie musimy z Łukaszem wam coś powiedzieć.' '- No to walcie.' '- Jesteśmy razem.' Ich miny były bezcenne. Marta zachłysła się sokiem. A reszta patrzyła się na nas jak na Ufo. Wreszcie Marta doszła do głosu. '- Od kiedy?' '- Od dwóch miesięcy.' '- I nic nam nie powiedzieliście?!?! No nic zagrajmy w butelkę.' Rozmawialiśmy śmialiśmy się do późnej nocy. Poszliśmy do hotelu i zasnęliśmy. To jednak prawda co mówią. PRAWDZIWY PRZYJACIEL NIE ZOSTAWI CIĘ NIGDY ' KONIEC' Mam nadzieję że się podoba. Liczę na szczere komy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone